some good friends
by lowsywriter
Summary: Kuroko decides that his two lights are way too stubborn about their feelings for each other and he gives them a little push in the right direction(with a little help form a mischievous Takao and a reluctant Midorima).


Kagami didn't understand how did he (and Ahomine of all people) end up in that situation. It was Wednesday and they were having a practice match againts Shuutoku. Everybody was a bit hyper and Seirin's court was full of curious people although it was not an official game. He had a bad feeling about today and it didn't help that he was a bit weirded out because Takao and Kuroko were acting all lovey dovey, even though he felt amused but Midorima's discomfort when they included him in their games. But well, you fall for who you fall in love and Kuroko was the best team mate he had ever had, he wasn't planning to lose him to something as simple as his choice in partners (ugh, but why those two?).

He could tolerate Shuutoku's point guard gropping and kissing Seirin's phatom player everytime they had a time off and even the killer looks of the green haired monster when he and Kuroko had a little of skinship (shoot, he didn't love Kuroko **that way**). But the last nail to his coffin was when he noticed the biggest prat of Japan seated at the bleachers. Aomine Daiki was his rival in and out of the coart. Everytime that they were in the same room hell would ensue. They were always at each other throats and he could feel his blood boiling just by the other existence.

And they had lost. It was just practice but he felt bad with his senpais and coach and Kuroko because he knew he was distracted by the burning eyes he could feel on him during the game. Damn that asshole.

After the game Kuroko asked him to look for a wristband he left behind in the lockers; everyone has already gone and the empty corridors felt eery. He found the thing on one of the benches and when he was ready to go out he noticed there was someone else entering the lockers.

-What the hell are you doing here, Ahomine? -he asked a little relieved to know it was just stupid-face.

-Well, Tetsu send me here to look for a green wristband, a lucky item whatnot -came the annoyed answer.

-That Midorima is rubbing on him, eh -Kagami felt awkward having a normal conversation with the Aomine for the first time since they met.

-The three of them, uh? -and Aomine sighed, shifting on his feet.

And they laughed, because they found nothing else to say.

And when they tried to open the door it was locked. Like if someone was holding it from the outside. And they looked at each other faces because they reached the same conclusion.

-Tetsu, you bastard -screamed Aomine, kicking the door.

-Kurokoooo, I'm going to kill you -shouted Kagami, a vein throbbing in his temple.

-Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun are not going out until you become friends, I'm sorry - came the soft answer from Kuroko.

-We are staying here until them -and hell help them, was that Takao?

-You're compatibility is high according to the horoscope, nodayo- even Midorima, what the hell?

They stared at each other for five minutes before walking to the benches. They knew that when Kuroko set his mind on something he would go through the end, so they better waited until the little piece of shit was satisfied.

-You smell -stated Aomine after some minutes of silence.

-Of course, I haven't have time to take a shower after the game-.

-I rather like it-.

-…-

-…-

-YOU WHAT?- Kagami stared at Aominei in disbelieve.

He stood up and walked backwards, stumbling on an astray sneaker, falling on his ass painfully.

-Fuck me -he groaned.

-My pleasure - Aomine whispered before walking straight to the fallen boy, pulling him to his feet and against the lockers.

He kissed him hard. Nipping and sucking until the Kagami opened his mouth, letting his tongue invade and conquer. They both let out an strangled grunt and Aomine broke the kiss to lick a path down Kagami's throath. Maybe Kagami was dumbfounded because he hadn't let out a word apart from the noises of pleasure and embarrassment he was making and that was ok with him. He inhaled sharply, enjoying the musky smell of sweat and aftershave.

-Are you a fucking animal? get off of me! -Kagami said at last between gritted teeth and pushing at Daiki's shoulder.

-Aren't we all? -Daiki chuckled, amused and not letting go- and it's your fault Bakagami, for tempting me…

-I…I… that's riddiculous -Kagami sttutered- and we are both guys… and I won't let you put anything up my ass!

In reality, Kagami was feeling weird about Aomine for a long time, but being the air head he was he didn't understand the heat and his scattered thoughts and the tingling in his hands and the… oh… so that was desire. He debated in his mind if he should surrender or fight but his traitorous body had yet decided for him. His little fellow down there was rather happy about the attention Aomine was putting on his nipples, and that should be illegal cause god forsaken he was melting in a pile of goo.

He left out a strangled moan and his hands anchored themselves on wide shoulders. Having lavished Kagami's chest to his liking Aomine went back to kissing his mouth.

-And who said you were going to be bottom? -he whispered againts wet lips- what's the fun of doing the same with a guy what I could do with a girl?

And Kagami buckled his hips because he was about to explode and Aomine's wicked fingers did nothing to help him… exploring every muscle and every crevice and mapping his skin as if memorizing the shape of his body, making him feel workshipped. And when those fingers prodded his mouth he openned it until they were coated with his saliva. He teased a little and then got a small tube of lube from his jeans. The sight of Aomine Daiki preparing himself was the single most erotic thing he had ever seem in all his teenage life. He felt heat coiling low in his body, the desire to be inside and surrounded and fused with Aomine. The tanned teenager positioned himself over Kagami's throbbing dick and pushed inch by inch until the hot weeping member was sheated to the hilt. For a moment they did not move, Aomine's face contorted between pleasure and pain and Taiga fought the necesity to move, to push, to be. Heavens it was hot, and wet and tight and it felt like silky fire.

-Have you done this before? -Kagami asked, his voice dark-.

-Ahgg, no -Aomine answered begining to move- but I've fucked myself many times thinking of you.

The red head flushed more at the crude words and ondulated his hips until they found a rhythm. Moving in sync, the only sounds that filled the room were their moans and grunts and the slapping sound of flesh against flesh. Kagami angled his hip and changed the speed of his thrusts, hitting the other prostate and soon enough Aomine was a panting mess, arms around his neck, his mouth chanting his name like a letany. But he was becoming desparate and a white heat invaded his senses, their movements became erratic, and he came inside, his body shaking and his toes curling.

Behind the cloud of sated insticts, Kagami reached out for Aomine's cock, jerking it until he shuddered and came covering his belly with hot semen. They shared lazy kisses, satisfied and numb until a knock on the door pulled them out of their stunned state.

-We are still here, you know? -whispered Takao.

-You went to far for the first time -announced Kuroko.

-We are going now… my house… you two -commanded Midorima to his lovers.

And Kagami groaned covering his eyes, while Aomine smirked suggesting a round two.


End file.
